majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DemonOfWar
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ryouzanpaku page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 20:24, June 28, 2014 (UTC) hi demonowar, talk for correcting the fixes you made in the rinchuu page i made. if you need some help with pages feel free to ask i will see what i can do. greetings, SFchenobi (talk) 15:29, July 5, 2014 (UTC) hi demonofwar, thank you for your noticication I will help you tomorrow with those pages. I want to watch some socces tonight so I won't make a new page for now^^. Also when you do something on my talkpage could you alos add your signature like i have? that way it is easier for me to know that it is you who asked me that. greetings, SFchenobi (talk) 20:04, July 5, 2014 (UTC) new pages hahaha with signature I mean there is a button for when you leave a message to other people. It's a button(signature is writen on it) next to abc. if you push that it will leave your name+ date and time when you wrote that message;) and also about how to make new pages i will explain it now: first you go to contribute and make a new page and when you have done that, you go the templates en choose infobox. That is where you can put the name, picture of a character etc. To put in a picture of that character you first need to upload a pic and then fill in the image caption, Image:nameofthefile.jpg of whatever kind of file you uploaded. greetings, SFchenobi (talk) 09:57, July 8, 2014 (UTC) hi demonofwar, are those the manga's you can read on sites like mangahere.co or are those complety new ones? if so then I don't mind translating, but I'm on vacation right now so I can respond back directly. 8 august I will be back so could you sent them around that time to me. then I could help you. greetingsSFchenobi (talk) 01:05, July 21, 2014 (UTC) back hi demonofwar, Im back now from vacation so i can help you with translation if you need. SFchenobi (talk) 11:40, August 8, 2014 (UTC) hi demonofwar, haven't seen you for a while greetings, 18:04, October 14, 2014 (UTC)SFchenobi (talk) hey demonofwar, yeah I'm good except i'm now really busy with colleges so I can't play majikoi VN anymore. I didn't even finish A-3 so I can't really contribute anymore to the new pages you make of majikoi A-4 characters. How have you been btw? :) 20:31, October 15, 2014 (UTC)SFchenobi (talk) hi demonofwar, maybe you can ask lee san if you could make some changes to this wiki. When i find time to play the visual novels again i while definitly help with the character updates. :) 17:55, October 16, 2014 (UTC)SFchenobi (talk) TheProgenitorNoblesse (talk) 03:52, October 22, 2014 (UTC)What do you need help with? I will try to establish as much time possible when I get home tommorow. Sorry, I really don't have the skill on visual novel hacking, but wasn't there a group translating Majikoi for Miyako's Route? You should try finding them on fuwanovel, they could possibly help you.